Vehicles are conventionally provided with seat belts to help maintain occupants of the vehicles within a seating area. Off-road vehicles, such as recreational or utility vehicles or vehicles with side by side seats commonly have open seating areas surrounded by roll protection bars, nets and/or doors. In such vehicles it may be particularly advantageous for occupants to use seat belts. Accordingly, systems and methods are sought to encourage occupants of such vehicles to use seat belts while allowing the vehicles to operate in an enjoyable manner.